WB Kids
(Time Warner)|Row 3 title = Picture format|Row 3 info = 1080i (HDTV) 480i (SDTV)|Row 4 title = Slogan|Row 4 info = Where fun never ends!|Row 5 title = Country|Row 5 info = United States|Row 6 title = Replaced|Row 6 info = One Magnificent Morning (block only)|Row 7 title = Headquarters|Row 7 info = Burbank, California}}WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both a Saturday morning children's television block and channel, with the block version airing on premiering on July 27, 2019, replacing , and the channel version four months after the block premiered. The block and channel serve as a revival of , airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, , and Cartoon Network, also airing select content from other companies. History Confirmation In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll end all the blocks due to their low ratings and several messages complaining about the lack of Saturday Morning blocks, moving its programming to knowledge-themed networks on cable television. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, Time Warner teamed up with select companies to launch a new block for the channel. After several discussions, the channel announced the intent to relaunch the now-defunct Kids' WB, being this time named WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands of likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series for the block. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered. Launch of the block The block was launched on on Saturday, July 27, 2019, replacing after five years of existence. The launch sequence was inspired by 's (one of The CW's predecessors) launch sequence, with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) discussing about who will launch the block. The camera then panes over to an animated version of Jessica Borutski (voiced by herself) drawing Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Jason Griffith) in a notepad, coming thereafter to life, launching the block. The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short as part of the Acme Hour block. The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channel Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Turner Broadcasting System as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang by November 2, 2019. Programs See List of shows aired on (block) and List of shows aired on (channel). Programming blocks See /Blocks. Idents/Promos See WB Kids/Idents and promos transcripts. Content agreements * (pending acquisition by ) **Warner Bros. Entertainment ***Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) ***New Line Cinema (family films only) ***Warner Animation Group (select films only) ***Warner Bros. Animation *** (animated films and series only) ** *** *** ***Cartoon Network *Sony Pictures Entertainment **Columbia Pictures (family films only) **TriStar Pictures (family films only) **Sony Pictures Animation **Sony Cartoon Studios *NBCUniversal **Universal Studios (family films only) **DreamWorks Animation **Illumination Entertainment **Universal Animation Studios **DreamWorks Animation Television * **Paramount Pictures (select films only) * (select films only) **Walt Disney Pictures **Walt Disney Animation Studios **DisneyToon Studios **Pixar Animation Studios *21st Century Fox (pending acquisition by Disney) **20th Century Fox (family films only) **Blue Sky Studios *MGM Holdings **Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (family films only) ** *DHX Media *Corus Entertainment * *Hasbro * * International versions United Kingdom and Ireland The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on April 2020, replacing Boomerang +1. The channel is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. France and Francophone Africa Spain Portugal and Lusophone Africa Europe, Middle East and Africa Canada A Canadian version of the block was launched in September 2019 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and Time Warner. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in January 2020, serving as a sister channel to Cartoon Network Canada. Australia Latin America A Latin American version of the channel was launched in January 2020, replacing Tooncast. Besides that, it is also featured as a block on Imagen Televisión in Mexico, Chilevisión in Chile and El Trece in Argentina. Asia Korea The Korean version version of the channel premeired on March 2020, and has the Korean translation in the bottom of the normal WB Kids logo. Japan Schedule For the block schedule, click here: WB Kids/Schedule. And for the channel version of the schedule, click here: WB Kids/Channel Schedule Announcers Note: some announcers are exclusive to the Canadian feed. *Andrea Libman *Andy Samberg - Junior *Ashleigh Ball *Bill Fagerbakke - Wag *Bill Farmer - Bobo Pussycat, Billiam Williams and Cruncher *Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Hamton Pig, Tom Cat, George Doggie, Pixie, Flappy McFinger, Eli and Inkblot *Bobby Moynihan - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern and Spike *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Pac-Man and Marvin the Martian *Brad Garrett - The Big Dog *Brian Doyle-Murray - Captain K'nuckles *Bumper Robinson - Victor Stone/Cyborg (2020 version) *Candi Milo - Dexter *Carlos Alazraqui - Angel the Bald Eagle *Catherine Taber - Rarity *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom (classic version) *Cathy Weseluck *Charlie Adler - Buster Bunny, Cow, Chicken, I.R. Baboon, the Red Guy, Mr. Goat, Miguel Mouse and Winky *Charlie Schlatter - Ace Bunny *Chris Edgerly *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose (X''/''Boom version) and Bella Cat *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower (X''/''Boom version), Baylee Mardis and Blythe Baxter *Corey Burton - Ranger Smith, Papa Smurf, Sam Pussycat and Dr. Light *Cree Summer - Elmyra Duff, Roll and Nessie *Dan Castellaneta - Mark the Enderman * - Brainy Smurf *Daran Norris *David Kaufman - Dexter Douglas and Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (2020 version) *Dee Bradley Baker - Rush and Coco the Pug *Deedee Magno-Hall - Agent Foxy and Pearl *Drake Bell - Mothman *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup (classic version), Miles "Tails" Prower (New Adventures version) and Rainbow Dash *Eric Bauza - Pounce the Cat and Fang Suckle *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, the Road Runner, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, Barney Rubble (classic version), Dino, Muttley, Azrael and Curious George *Fred Tatasciore *Greg Baldwin - Aku *Greg Cipes - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (2003/''TTG'' version) *Grey Griffin - Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig, Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble (classic version), Wilma Flintstone (2021 version), Pebbles Flintstone (2021 version), Jane Jetson, Linda Doggie, Amy Rose (New Adventures version), Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Jasmine Todd, Heather Lansdell, Teary Eyed Bryte, Twilight Sparkle, Smurfette, Jellybean, Yumi Yoshimura, Claire the Ghost, Emily McEdderson, Mandy and Minka the Creeper *Hynden Walch - Laney Jeffery, Elisha Preston, Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (2003/''TTG'' version) and Melissa *Jack McBrayer - Clumsy Smurf *James Arnold Taylor *Janice Kawaye - Ami Onuki *Jason Griffith - Collin the Speedy Boy, Cooper Elledge, Barry Allen/The Flash and Bellybutton *Jason Marsden - Danger Duck *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Foghorn Leghorn, Orbot (New Adventures version), the Man in the Yellow Hat and King Ghidorah *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Plucky Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Fred Flintstone (classic version), Officer Otto Fox, George Jetson, Droopy and Hijitus *Jennifer Hale *Jeremy Shada - Vinicius *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Tosh Gopher, Knuckles the Echidna (New Adventures version), Mr. Jinks and Kaput (K&Z 2002/2018 version) *Jessica DiCicco - Lexi Bunny, Pinkie Pie and Brittney Hemperger *Jim Cummings - Taz, Dr. Eggman (New Adventures version), Coco Crow, Dick Dastardly, Gargamel and Dr. Wily *John de Lancie - Thaal Sinestro and Discord *John DiMaggio - The Scotsman *John Kassir *Johnny Yong Bosch - Zosky (K&Z 2002/2018 version) *Jordan Peele - Beta Wolf *Josh Keaton - Lego and Felix the Cat *Kate Higgins *Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley *Kath Soucie - Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear, Tuffy Mouse, Penelope Pitstop, Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (2020 version), Sally Acorn (New Adventures version) and Applejack *Kathryn Cressida - Stacie the Speedy Girl and Dee Dee *Katie Crown - Tulip *Kari Wahlgren - Mina *Keegan-Michael Key - Alpha Wolf *Keith Ferguson - Bloo and Alien *Kevin Michael Richardson - Tech E. Coyote, Slam Tasmanian, Barney Rubble (2021 version), Chupacabra and Anguirus *Khary Payton - Victor Stone/Cyborg (2003/''TTG'' version), Freddy Fazbear and Rodan *Kirk Thornton - Maurice, Shadow the Hedgehog (X''/''Boom version) and Orbot (Boom version) *Lara Jill Miller - Juniper Lee and Betty Rubble (2021 version) *Laura Bailey *Mae Whitman - Fluttershy *Mark Hamill - Brandon Hemperger and the Joker *Mark Schiff - The Little Dog *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote, the Brain, Grouchy Smurf, Velcro, Mr. Badger and Dr. Turbo *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman (X''/''Boom version) *Nancy Cartwright *Nolan North - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman and Hefty Smurf *Paul Rugg - Freakazoid *Phil LaMarr - Samurai Jack, WesDragon and Trent Wright *Quinton Flynn *Richard Steven Horvitz - Billy and Rodney J. Squirrel *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner, Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Mac Gopher, Sonic the Hedgehog (New Adventures version), Rev Runner, Baba Looey, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Cubot (New Adventures version), Jokey Smurf, Michael Stedee and Godzilla *Robbie Daymond - Mega Man *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog (X''/''Boom version) and Catnip Alleycat *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Scott Menville - Tommy the Opossum and Dick Grayson/Robin (2003/''TTG''/2020 version) *Sean Astin - Chester and Shadow the Hedgehog (New Adventures version) *Sean Marquette - Mac *Seth Green - Bigfoot and Eric McEdderson *Stephen Kramer Glickman - Pigeon Toady *Steven Blum - Yakky Doodle and Lex Luthor *Susanne Blakeslee *Tabitha St. Germain *Tara Strong - Bubbles (classic version), Lagan Ann Fuller, Rachel Roth/Raven (2003/''TTG''/2020 version), Rose and Mothra *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Tom Kane - Professor Utonium and Him *Tom Kenny - Boo-Boo Bear, Top Cat, Dixie, Ricky Mouse, Bullwinkle J. Moose and the Mayor of Townsville *Travis Willingham - Fred Flintstone (2021 version) and Knuckles the Echidna (X''/''Boom version) *Troy Baker - Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tress MacNeille - Babs Bunny, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Penelope Pussycat, Granny, Witch Hazel, Stella, Wilma Flintstone (classic version), Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Kitty Kat *Vanessa Marshall *Wally Wingert - Mr. Bean and Cubot (Boom version) *Zach Callison - Steven Universe and Tom (VaT: AiR) TV rating Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select Cartoon Network shows and films only). *TV-Y (preschool shows) *TV-Y7 (& TV-Y7-FV) (most shows) *TV-PG (some CN shows and most theatrical films) Slogan *''Your new favorite WB place!'' (July-December 2019; despite the slogan receiving favorable reviews, this slogan was short-lived) *''This is WB Kids'' (January-March 2020) *''Where fun never ends!'' (March 2020-present) *''Ain't we stinkers?!'' (comedy programming) *''Fuel up!'' (action programming) Reception Critical response The block version recieved favorable reviews from critics. It was praised for its lineup, look and design, while the channel version recieved critical acclaim. Trivia *The lineup promo had the Walther PPK song, These Are the Days. **This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the new channel promo and the New Year on WB Kids promo) *Interestingly, in the lineup promo, the Looney Tunes shorts, the Tom and Jerry shorts and the Droopy shorts are not shown despite being in the block. *It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct NBC Kids. *When one of the shows, The Jungle Bunch, was moved from Sprout (it was rated TV-Y when it aired in that channel) to WB Kids, the show was rerated TV-Y7 when it aired on the premiere day. *After the success of the block, this has became a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. *Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "WB Kids on The CW". **However, on the channel, the on-screen bug will have the "WB" shield from the WB Kids logo. *The website link was www.wbkidstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-TV WB Kids website. There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called WB Kids Paper Buddies, coloring pages, crafts, and etc.) *Currently, it is the only block in the Saturday Morning Renaissance group to have a channel version. *Three of the shows, Skunk Fu!, Chloe's Closet and Animal Mechanicals premeired on Nov. 2, the same day where the channel version premeires. *Unlike the original Kids' WB block, both the block and the channel use CN City-like bumpers with CGI backgrounds by Rainmaker Entertainment. See also *''Disney on ABC'' *''Nick on CBS'' *''Universal Kids on NBC'' *''Fox Kids'' Category:Programming blocks Category:Television programming blocks Category:Television channels Category:Children's television networks in the United States Category:Warner Bros. Category:WB Kids Category:The CW Category:2019 Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas